Un très long reportage
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Et si une hystérique de journaliste avait réussit à posé des caméras dans la maison d'une famille vocaloid ? Venez lire et vous saurez! Attention aux crises cardiaques...
1. Ici Mia, attention c'est partie!

Les vocaloid ? Une grannnnde famille =D Ils vous le diront eux-mêmes! (Peut être...)

Vous connaissez sans aucun doute, tous les vocaloid's existant et tous ceux même pas encore crée! (Faut être fort...)

Après des mois et des mois d'effort, moi chère jeune fille que personne ne doit connaitre (précise la meuf...) et réussit à filmé les jours d'une de ces paisible famille ! =D

Composé de =

Grand mère Meiko l'alcoolique...Ou Meiko tout cour c'est possible!

Papa Kaito...Ou Kaito tout cour! (Recommandé...)

Maman Miku poireau...Mais surtout Miku...(Trèèèèès recommandé...)

Petit enfant Len ou Len tout simplement (Les deux sont recommandé.)

Et petite enfant Rin ou Rin tout aussi simplement (Les deux sont recommandé.)

C'est pas beau ? Aller, il est temps de commencé se long reportage!


	2. Jour 1

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle *Bip*-Sama ou Sama-chan et je suis ici pour vous faire découvrir le résultat de plusieurs mois de travail !

Voilà, il y a huit mois exactement, j'ai réussis à infiltrer une des résidences des plutôt connus « vocaloïd » enfin, une des maisons !

Je vais vous présenter se reportage en jour(1) ! Oui oui, sur cette chaîne vous verrez un jour par….bah par jour…

Malheureusement, certaines de mes bandes sont….mortes…Comment ?…Ooooh,, croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir…J'AI DIT VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS SAVOIR !….

Mais passons ces petits détails, ils ne sont pas importants (Oui…Ils ne sont pas importants….) passons au premier jour !

J'ai eu la chance d'avoir pus posé ma caméra, le jour ou notre petite troupe avait décidé d'inviter du monde ! (Enfin le jour même….N'oublions pas les bandes morte…)

Luka et Gakupo ! (2)

Génial ! Ils aurons pas de problème de cheveux ! (…)

Donc voilà l'heure ou les invités tant attendu arrivent…

« J'aime les poireaux ! Yeaaah ! J'fais la cuisine ! J'fais des poireaux ! En maillot ! Nah enfaite, j'suis en soutif ! Mais c'est pas grave, ça rime…ou pas ! Yeah ! » (3)

J'ai pas censuré ça ?…C'est pas grave ! Bon il y a des enfants, mais plus jeune choqué, plus jeune habitué !

Enfin, choqué, se fut notre pauvre « consin » (oui oui cousin) Gakupo qui mourras…Ou tomba tout simplement dans les pommes ! Au choix de chacun, le bonheur de tous !

Mais heureusement Mémé Luka (…) et là pour le sauver ! Le temps que Miku aille s'habiller et que les jumeaux et fini d'essayer de lui couper ses magnifiques cheveux d'un rose éclatant à la Marlulu…(4)

Enfin, le dîner se passa dans le calme et l'amour entre membre d'une même famille !

Pendant que Meiko utilisait l'écharpe que Kaito portait pour l'étrangler, Luka avait un regard à demi en larme et à demi folle de rage parce que les dénommés Rin et Len Kagamine avait osé…Je dis bien osé…Le sacrilège ultime ! Ils lui avaient coupé…une mèche de cheveux….Une partie de la plus longue ! Elle ne pourrait plus sortir comme ça ! Et serais donc obligé de rester le reste de son existence dans la honte dans cette maison de fous….(5)

Gakupo lui, n'osait plus rien dire, toujours choqué (et rouge) de la vue de Miku en sous-vêtements pour le moins….Euuuh…..Sexy ! Si je puis m'exprimer rainsiiiii ! (6)

Quand Miku partie chercher le dessert (Ou de la gélatine de poireaux) Kaito eu le malheur de mater le sous-la-jupe de Miku qui avait dut en enfilé une rapidement pour accourir à l'aide de Gakupo qui avait été entre temps réanimé par Luka avec l'aide de Rin pendant que Len lui coupait les cheveux….

Mais finalement, la fin de la soirée fut des plus appréciable ! Gakupo était repartie encore légèrement sous le choque, Luka…Cherchait une perruque que Miku avait gardé, comme elle disait « On sais jamais ! » Kaito mort étranglé, Meiko complètement soulé Miku…En sous vêtements en train de chanté sont amour des poireaux et les jumeaux….Disparurent de la surface terrestre !(7)

On peut dire qu'en somme, ça tiens à peut près la route ! A la prochaine ~

OOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

(1) Nah nah, pas un chapitre pas jour !

(2) ... QUOI ?

(3) J'ai rien pour me défendre u_u

(4) Oui, le jeu ma rendu complètement maboule ! Cherchez pas…

(5) Non! Y'a aussi des folles

(6)Euh...Links powa ?...

(7) S.O.S JUMEAUX!

NE ME TUEZ PAS! Si il est publié c'est qu'on me l'a corrigé…je suppose….


	3. Jours 2

Bonjour, me revoilà pour la suite de mon reportage, soit jour 2 !  
Les jumeaux avaient été retrouvés au cours de la matinée par Miku qui était en train d'étendre le linge, dans une position quelque peu...gênante. Ce ne fut qu'après une longue conversation sur le miel et les abeilles qu'elle se décida à les laisser s'en aller.

« J'étends le linge maintenant ! Après avoir enseigné aux jeunes à coucher ensemble ! Yeah ! Non mais je suis un peu débile d'avoir fait ça...Ils vont le faire...Bon, j'ai du linge à étendre ! »

Pendant que Miku était en train de chanter, Kaito, lui, essayait de comprendre pourquoi la glace fondait au contact de la chaleur.

« Parce que c'est froid, et que le chaud ça défroidit le froid ! » Avait argumenté Meiko totalement ivre.  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à cette hypothèse, Luka s'était incrustée, pour utiliser le téléphone.

« Les ami(e)s ! »

« Quoi ? » Balança Len en train de lire le magazine « Rouleaux compresseurs, c'est style » avec Rin.

« On a une tournée ! »

« Oh naaaaaaaaaaah ! Je ne peux pas boire quand on est en tournée ! »

« Bah, là, pas le choix ! Allez on prépare les affaires ! »

« Il y a qui d'autre qui vient ? » Demanda Miku.

« Mikuo, Akaito, Meito... »

« Que de 'o' » Dit Rin, le regard tourné vers le magazine que tenait son frère.

« Génial ! » S'écria Miku, toute contente, elle alla dans la cuisine et chanta une chanson avec un poireau.

« On part tous demain dans un hôtel, les autres nous rejoindront durant la semaine apparemment. »

« Okay »

Ah, je vous ai pas précisé que j'ai été témoin de TOUTE une tournée vocaloidienne ? Bah, maintenant vous le savez.

Tous les habitants (Même Luka, qui s'était aménagé une chambre) partirent préparer leurs affaires, la nuit passa vite.

Le lendemain là, ils se réveillèrent plutôt tôt (8h30 environ) une fois tous le monde dans la voiture (Gakupo inclu) Meiko prit le volant, et but plusieurs bouteilles de saké avant de démarrer.  
Le voyage se passa bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre...C'était Rin qui criait

«ATTENTION ! »

Trop tard...Il...Il...Il était mort...

Ce pauvre écureuil, était maintenant décédé.

« TU L'A TUE ! » Cria Miku.

« C'est...t'es un monstre ! » Renchérit Kaito.

« Comment t'as trop osé quoi ! »

Tiens... J'ai parlé moi ?... Bon, bref... Plus tard, après l'enterrement de... Panda, l'écureuil...

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! OH MON DIEU ! »

Mince...Voilà ce qui arrive quand Kaito doit aller au petit coin dans une boutique spécialisée dans les mangas illégale dont la gérante est une fan de lui...

« Dites ! MIKU ET LA ? KYYAAAAA » (1)

Il sortit en courant, prit le volant et partit à deux cent sur la route, qui c'était cette folle punk ?

Arrivée à l'hôtel, Luka se mit devant eux.

« On m'a annoncé les chambres, écoutez bien ! »

« Miku sera avec Kaito, chambre lit double, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un canapé qui fait lit. »

« Okay ! » Répondirent Miku et Kaito en prenant la clé que leur tendait Luka.

« Je suis avec Gakupo, Meiko, tu seras avec Meito »

« Ooooh Yeaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

« Bien...Hum...Rin et Len, chambre avec lit, non double ! == »

« Pourquoi ? » Crièrent-ils en cœur avant de rajouter « On refuse ! D'abord ! »

« Bon bah...Chambre 4, lit double... »

« Yeah ! »

« Mais euh... Avant... »

Luka leur lança une boite de préservatifs avant qu'ils ne partent, rouge.

Elle monta à son tour avec Gakupo.

Hum... euh... comment dire... Je peux vous dire que des choses ont eu lieu dans la chambre des jumeaux... Les bandes ? ... Oh bah... C'est une très longue histoire hein... Elles font désormais partie des bandes mortes...

La nuit, encore une fois passa à une vitesse hallucinante, déjà le matin sonnait et, ce fut Mikuo qui défonça la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

« MIKU-NEE-SAN ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, et après quelques secondes, se rendit compte que sont frère était dans sa chambre, elle se leva et lui sauta dans les bras.

« MIKUOOO ! »

Ils se sautèrent dans les bras, puis Akaito et Meito apparurent derrière.  
Longuement, ils se regardèrent, des éclairs jaillissaient de leurs yeux, et si d'un regard, l'un pouvait tuer l'autre, deux cadavres giseraient déjà au sol.  
Puis finalement, leurs regards à tous deux se posèrent sur Mikuo.

« Oh mon dieu... » Commença Akaito.

«...Trop mignon... » Finit Meito.

Ils se fusillèrent une nouvelle fois du regard puis, se retournèrent, partirent chacun d'un coté.

« Ahahah... » Mikuo s'était mit à rire nerveusement puis dit « J'y vais, je te verrai tout à l'heure nee-san ! »

Sur ces mots, il partit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) Natsuri-Onee-Sama ! AGENOUILLEZ VOUS DEVANT SA TOUTE PUISSANCE !  
_(Note de la correctrice: Corrigeation by Natsuri, merci de ne pas la CONTESTER è_é Elle est fiable à 95% U_U  
Appelez moi Natsu-Kuru, ou Goshujin-sama... u_u)_

FINI ONEE-SAMA ! =D

_(J'te l'ai corrigé avec 39°C de fièvre, un écran flou et des hallucinations alors soit gentille si il reste des fautes xD)_

xD Bon euh...Voilà chapitre 2 ! Ou jour 2 pour les intimes x')

J'espère que vous avez bien lu, j'essaierai de vous faire un chapitre par semaine, ou plus si je m'ennuie~  
Merci à Alexya-Kira Kagamine pour les encouragements, et Hagarendrawer, sache que jamais Luka ne seras abandonnée !

Voyela =D


	4. Jours 3

Voilà le 3ème jour ! Ouais ouais, je vous jure ! Pas tant d'écart que ça ? J'ai presque plus de bande morte ! Bref, passons au jour...  
Après Akaito, Meito et Mikuo, ce fut au tour de Neru de pointer le bout de son nez.  
Celle-ci avait exigé une chambre avec Len, et que Rin ne s'y trouve pas, ce qui eu pour effet de le mettre dans une rage folle, il est gentil et petit, mais peut être très méchant.  
Ils étaient enfermés depuis presque dix minutes, quand ils en sortirent, Neru ayant une grosse marque rouge sur sa joue, mais un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
Len prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et après un très gros câlin, lui chuchota un léger « Désolé » avant d'aller parler à Luka.  
Les valises de Rin se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de chambre, moisie de partout avec un lit déglingué.  
« ...Bon, c'est l'heure des répèt's ! Les gens en piste ! » Cria Miku, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.  
Ils partirent tous dans une petite salle, une fois dedans, Luka s'assit sur la seule chaise disponible de la pièce.  
« Bon, j'ai la liste des chansons à faire, avec les duos ! On va commencer par Kaito et Miku, Cantarella ! »  
Ils se mirent donc à chanter devant le micro installé à l'arrache, après la chanson, tous les gens présents applaudirent. Après de légères rougeurs vite dissipées, ce fut au tour de Meiko qui était complètement ivre, ça nous donnait une chanson pas très japonaise... Ni très française, enfin... Oui...  
« YEAH! Viroqua! I'm the best! J'suis forte trèèès ! Chantai-je bien très ! »  
Personne ne comprenait rien, et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi...  
Après vinrent les autres, Akaito, Gakupo, Rin, Len...ect...  
Neru passa, mais n'eu pas le droit aux applaudissements...  
Et Rin refusa de passer avec Len...  
Mais sinon tout aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes !  
Après encore deux bonnes heures de répèt's, tous les gens partirent visiter un peu mieux l'hôtel, Rin prit sont maillot et alla avec Miku à la piscine.  
« Ah...Elle est bonne ! » S'excita Rin.  
Miku plongea à côté d'elle.  
« Oh ! Le pied... ! » Cria Miku.  
« Ouais ! »  
Se fut au tour de Kaito de sauter, mais il sauta dans le petit bassin plutôt loin de Miku et Rin, il se frappa la tête contre le sol.  
Len lui aussi sauta, mais dans le grand bassin, il fit un boulet et éclaboussa Rin.  
« Je vais le défoncer... » Grogna t'elle, de plus en plus en colère.  
La semaine passa très rapidement, Len et Rin étant toujours en froid, la date du premier concert approchait à grand pas.  
« Ah ! Je stresse ! » S'écria soudain Mikuo au bord de la crise de nerf.  
« Je vais te déstresser ! » S'écria Meito en s'approchant de lui, un sourire pervers lui déformant le visage.  
Akaito le frappa sur la tête avant de lui crier « PAS TOUCHE PERVERS ! »  
« Moi pervers ? »  
« Ouais ! »  
« C'est pas vrai ! »  
« Si ! »  
« Non ! »  
« Alcoolo ouais ! »  
« J'suis pas alcoolique ! »  
« Si ! »  
« Non ! »  
« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »  
Mikuo avait parlé, les garçons se turent.  
« Oh mon dieu... » Pria t'il, totalement désespéré.  
Pendant que Mikuo était dans son malheur à cause des deux autres... Ouais je le dis ! Abrutis de service qui ne servent qu'a énerver, Rin déprimée encore parce qu'avait OSÉ faire son frère.  
Elle se mit à lire son magazine sur les rouleaux compresseurs au bord de la piscine, elle finit par le poser et s'allongea sur le ventre histoire de bronzer, car oui, eux ils sont en été !  
Rin soupira légèrement, puis appela un serveur, celui-ci avait de très beaux cheveux noirs détachés, et avait de très beaux yeux verts, en le voyant, Rin rougit violemment.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ? »  
« T-Tout va... » Commença-t-elle.  
« Elle va très bien, vous pouvez vous en aller » Balança Len qui venait d'arriver, ses mots ayant été prononcés avec une très grande haine.  
Le jeune homme s'en alla donc en faisant un sourire charmeur à Rin qui rougit encore plus, ce qui eût pour effet d'énerver encore plus Len qui était prêt à lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler.  
Rin reprit donc son sang-froid et se tourna vers son frère pour lui lancer un regard glacial.  
« Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ? »  
« J't'empêche de te faire sauter par le premier venu. »  
« J'fais ce que je veux ! T'as rien à me dire ! » Sur ce, elle partit vers le bord de la piscine et plongea dedans.  
Malheureusement pour elle, son collier s'accrocha à une bouche au fond de l'eau, et l'air commençait à sérieusement manquer.  
Mais quand elle se réveilla, elle aperçut le serveur de tout à l'heure qui lui faisait du bouche-à-bouche et son frère terriblement inquiet à côté.  
Elle se mit à tousser et recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalé.  
Len poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle s'était réveillée, pendant que l'autre serveur souriait d'une façon plus que mal saine.  
Mais Rin étant trop innocente encore, ne le remarqua pas.  
Mais d'ailleurs, en quoi sont frère pétait un câble en voyant ce type ? Il l'avait sauvé non ? Puis d'abord, lui n'avait rien fait !  
Len et le jeune homme se relevèrent, Rin put entendre un « Désolé » et un « Merci », le reste était trop flou.  
Mais elle finit par regardé l'eau d'un air triste, elle aurait bien aimé que ça soit son frère qui l'aide, mais encore une fois, il n'avait rien fait pour elle.  
Elle retomba dans les vapes et, en se réveillant, se retrouva dans la chambre où elle se trouvait avant d'être expulsé, elle put entendre un bruit venant de la salle de bain.  
Mais quand quelqu'un en sortit, ce n'était pas son frère ou même Neru, c'était le jeune serveur.  
« Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.  
« Oh...Oui oui, merci, mais pourquoi suis-je là ? »  
« Après que...Votre...Frère ? Oui votre frère je pense soit parti, je vous ai emmenée ici. »  
« J'ai rencontré cet homme ici il y a seulement...quelques heures... » Mentit Rin, l'air sûre d'elle.  
« Ah ? Je vois, enfin, vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, je suis logé ici en échange de mon travail. »  
« Merci beaucoup, désolée de vous déranger... »  
« Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le cas, mais vous pouvez me tutoyer ! »  
« D'accord, mais fais de même, je m'appelle Rin et toi ? »  
« Yann, je suis d'origine française ! »  
« De France ? J'ai toujours rêvé voir la France ! »  
« Ahah, tu ne rate rien ! »  
Ils restèrent ensemble le reste de la journée, ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien.  
A la fin de la journée, Rin repartit dans sa chambre légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps avec Yann.  
Celui-ci repartit dans sa chambre, son sourire pervers encore encré sur son visage.  
Pendant ce temps Len était à un cours de premier secours et ne revint qu'une heure plus tard.  
Quand il vit Rin, il s'approcha d'elle histoire de s'excuser de sont comportement plutôt abusé.  
Mais quand il arriva, sa si chère sœur lui envoya une maquette de rouleau compresseur assez volumineuse, il se la prit de plein fouet et tomba limite dans les pommes.  
Ce ne fut qu'encore une heure plus tard, que Miku se décida à l'aider, elle l'enferma dans la salle de répèt', et comme elle s'était elle aussi enfermée, elle en profita pour lui parler.  
« Tu sais que tu fais mal à Rin-chan ? »  
« Je ne le fais pas volontairement ! Pour la énième fois ! »  
« Alors pourquoi tu a préféré Neru à elle pour la chambre ? »

« Réponds. »  
« Pour certaines raisons qui ne te concernent pas. » Répondit simplement Len, mais le ton qu'il employait était plutôt froid.  
« Ah, on va pas avancer avec ça...Bon, pourquoi tu n'était pas là à l'heure ? »  
« J'étais en cours pour apprendre les premiers secours. »  
« Pour quoi faire ? »  
« Elle a faillit se noyer, et j'ai juste pu la remonter à la surface, rien d'autre, j'ai servi à rien, comme d'habitude. »  
« A rien ? Pourquoi à rien ? »  
« Parce qu'elle me l'a toujours dit, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour elle. »  
« Stupide créature... »  
Sur ces mots, Miku repartit dans sa chambre où se trouvait déjà Kaito.  
« Yo' ! » Lança t-il pendant qu'il mangeait de la glace.  
« Salut Kaito, ça va ? »  
« J'ai mal au ventre... »  
« Tu devrais arrêter la glace ! »  
« JAMAIS ! »  
« Genre... »  
« Ouais ! Genre t'as quoi à me dire ? Yeahhhh ! » Chanta Kaito, essayant d'imité le rap français qu'il avait écouté il y a peu de temps.  
« Arrête Kaito, ça en devient stupide... »  
« Oh mais nah ! Jamais... »  
« Si. »  
« Méchanteuuuuhh ! » Pleura Kaito.  
« Mais nah ! »  
« Meuuh ! Si »  
« Allez va ! Je vais voir Mikuo, à tout à l'heure ! »  
Miku repartit donc, mais cette fois pour la chambre de son frère, dedans, elle le vit sur une chaise, en train de faire la leçon aux deux abrutis qui étaient agenouillés à même embrasser le sol en hurlant des excuses dans toutes les langues possibles.  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Miku, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
« Oh, pas grand-chose, l'un a essayé de me violer, l'autre a voulu que je l'épouse... »  
« Akaito est romantique ? »  
« Le pire, c'est que c'est l'inverse de ce que tu pense... »  
« Oh mon dieu...Il est saoûl ! »  
« Bah ouais, j'ai vu, j'ai vu ! »  
« Faut pas être trop méchant non plus, si on calcule, le verre qu'il boit tous les jours, les verres que sa sœur doit lui faire ingurgiter et les verres pour se sentir mieux face à toi, il est obligatoirement ivre ! »  
« Ouais bon okay...Mais l'autre est pas ivre ! »  
« Mais si ! Il est ivre d'amour bien sûr ! »  
« Ca, c'est une des choses les plus stupides que j'ai jamais entendues Miku-nee-san... »  
« Ahah... Bon, j'ai du poireau sur le feu ! »  
Miku re-repartit donc, laissant seul son frère avec de sales pervers dont un ivre...Ca va être joyeux !  
Elle partit voir Luka, mais elle n'était pas là, alors elle partit en salle de répète histoire de chanter un coup.  
N'ayant pas d'idées, elle se mit à chanter « World is mine » bien que le clip de Rin et Len soit sûrement beaucoup plus drôle...  
Mais alors qu'elle attaquait le refrain, quelqu'un la prit par les hanches pour en faire un sac à patates.  
« KAITOOO ! LACHE MOI ! »  
« Naaheuu ! Vengeance ! »  
« AU VIOL ! »  
« Hein ? »  
Mais trop tard, et déjà, Len débarqua, serviette sur les hanches et mousse sur la tête, Gakupo à moitié désapé, Luka qui était vraisemblablement en train de chercher une perruque à en juger aux deux qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et pour finir en beauté, même Teto et Lily, qui pourtant venaient d'arriver dans l'hôtel, s'étaient précipités dans la salle.  
« KAITO ! PERVERS ! » Cria Len.  
« LACHE MIKU ! » Rajouta Lily.  
« PAS TOUCHEUUUHH ! » Surenchérirent Luka et Gakupo accompagnés de la voix de Teto.  
« Maiheuu...J'ai rien fait moi ! » Bafouilla Kaito, en guise d'excuse.  
« Poseuh. » Répondit la voix de Rin, mal habillé, mal coiffé, en faite qui venait de se réveiller après une heure de sieste.  
Sous tous ces yeux qui le fixaient, Kaito reposa Miku qui avait un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.  
« JE SUIS MAL AIME ! » Cria t-il.  
« Mais nah va ! » Lui dit tout simplement Len avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? »  
« Tu t'es pas habillé. »  
« Oups... »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ouais bon, je sais on s'est un peu concentré sur le RinxLen, mais je vous jure que la prochaine fois, on restera une grande partie sur Mikuo et les deux ab-...Les deux autres =D  
Donc la prochaine fois, c'est bière ! Et révélation sur Panda l'écureuil...  
Bye, et merci d'avance à Onee-Sama pour la correction =D

DERIEN MA PWOULE AU PLAISIR DE TE REVOIR et bonjour à Piko! *ta chère correctrice est finie, elle a pété un plomb, mais est toujours en état de corriger.*


End file.
